Sun and Moon:Gold and Silver
by xTheShadowNinjax
Summary: Silverpaw and Goldpaw's lives have always been fairly normal, until the day they become apprentices. Sunpaw and Moonpaw are hated and outcasted from their Clan because of a rumor of murder. When all four of them recieve a message, they also receive the ability to control fate of the four Clans. Forever.


**Enjoy. And don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. That goes to the Erin Hunters.**

* * *

"_Silverkit! Silverkit!"_

Silverkit cracked open an eye. It was her annoying littermate and brother, Goldkit, who had woken her up. With a murmur, she closed her eye again, sinking back into a stupor.

"Silverkiiiiit!" Goldkit. Annoying as ever.

Snarling, Silverkit opened her eyes. "What do you want, Goldkit?" she snapped, her blue eyes blazing. "I want to sleep!"

Goldkit stopped his whines and gave her an innocent look. "But I thought that you'd want to be early for your apprentice ceremony."

Silverkit clobbered him on his head, before freezing in place as their mother, Fernsong, stirred. "Run for it!" she hissed to her brother.

As Silverkit leaped away from Fernsong's tongue, Goldkit whimpered as he was caught between careful paws and was immediately sentenced to grooming. "Silverkit!" he wailed as he was covered with furious licks. "Save yourself!"

Silverkit had just begun to get to her paws when Fernsong's paws caught her. "Help!" she screeched. Goldkit sighed as his licking was over.

A rough tongue cleaned out Silverkit's silver fur until it was shining, then, she was released.

Silverkit shuddered. "That was horrible," she muttered.

Goldkit nodded. "Agreed," he meowed. He inspected his own, golden pelt, blazing like a million suns. "Although I suppose I don't look half-bad," he chuckled.

Silverkit rolled her eyes. "Don't get cocky, ugly," she teased.

Goldkit turned to her. "Hey! Who are _you _calling ugly?"

"_You_! Duh!" Silverkit rolled her eyes, then ran away as Goldkit crouched, about to pounce. Luckily, he was interuppted by Timberfur, their father. Oddly, Fernsong and Timberfur didn't look a single thing like she and Goldkit. Silverkit shrugged. Oh well.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" she heard their leader, Birdstar, yowl.

Almost tripping over her own paws in haste, Silverkit scrambled out of the nursery, curling her lip and puffing out her chest. She wasn't going to be a kit for much longer.

But, unfortunately, Goldkit was older than her. By a sunrise. Fernsong's labour was unusually harsh, even in greenleaf, and she had started kitting the night previous. Goldkit was kitted at sunrise, and Silverkit herself was kitted at moonhigh. The strain was almost enough to overwhelm poor Fernsong, but Silverkit was happy that her mother never held any grudges against them.

Because Goldkit was older than her by a few, Birdstar called him up first. "Goldkit, from now on you will be known as Goldpaw. Your mentor will be Viperleap. Viperleap, you have shown to be courageous and skilled. I hope that you will pass on all that you know to young Goldpaw."

Goldpaw happily puffed his chest out. The sunlight caught on his pelt, turning him gold, as he was named for. He shot a _ha! _glance at Silverkit, like, _I've got my apprentice name before you! _Silverkit stuck her tongue out at him. _I'll be getting my apprentice name soon, anyway._

Birdstar turned to her. "Silverkit, from now on you will be known as Silverpaw." Silverpaw almost bounced in excitement. "Snowheart, you have requested for Silverpaw to be your apprentice."

_What? _Silverpaw thought alarmingly. _I don't want to be a medicine cat apprentice! I want to be a _warrior_!_

"So Silverpaw's path will lead down on the path of a medicine cat's. I pray that she will be as skilled at healing as you are, Snowheart."

Snowheart dipped her head and whisked Silverpaw away with her tail.

"I don't _want _to be a medicine cat apprentice," Silverpaw meowed mournfully while exiting ThunderClan camp, then froze as words echoed through her mind. It wasn't from a memory, she knew. It was a message.

_Seek the Gates of Four._

* * *

Sunpaw carried his mangled fresh-kill back toward ShadowClan camp. He smirked as he realized that the rest of the hunting patrol were keeping their distance; he was feared as ruthless, even as an apprentice. His fresh-kill was proof of that.

"Sunpaw!"

Sunpaw's sister, Moonpaw, padded up to him, her lip curling at his fresh-kill. "How many times have I told you not to play with your food?"

"You're not my mother," Sunpaw laughed through a mouthful of frog.

Moonpaw purred. The two littermates were especially close, because of what happened when they were born. Their mother, Songmist, had died while kitting them because of greencough, but they were perfectly healthy when they were born. Sunpaw had been kitted at sunhigh, and Moonpaw had been kitted at moonhigh. Ironic, considering their names.

Their father, Wispnose, had discarded them because of his mate's death. A moon after the two had become apprentices, he had been found at the ShadowClan border, his body mangled and covered with a cat's claws and bites. It was evident that some cat was torturing him, and he died soon after. Rumors that Sunpaw and Moonpaw had killed him whisked thoughout the camp, and every cat kept their distance.

Sunpaw didn't mind, though. _Let the stupid cats think stupid thoughts,_ he smirked to himself.

He passed the nursery on his way to the fresh-kill pile. His eyes flickered over to a small kit, only about two moons old. He was looking at him in a slightly scared, slightly awed way. Sunpaw recognized him as Slatekit.

"What do you want?" Sunpaw growled at the little gray ball of fluff.

"Are...are you the one who killed Wispnose?" the little one meowed.

Sunpaw scowled at him. "I'll kill _you _if you don't watch out."

Slatekit squealed in fright and dashed behind his mother, Flowermist. Flowermist glared at him and Sunpaw returned the favor. Even if he didn't mean it, that he was going to kill him, it seemed fun to agitate the queens and scare the kits. They were the first ones to spread the rumors that they had murdered Wispnose, anyway.

"You..._monster_!" Flowermist spat, glaring at him. "First you murder your~"

Moonpaw, beside him, lashed a paw out and caught her on the cheek, and she screeched.

"Weakling," Moonpaw muttered, rolling her eyes.

Flowermist glared at her. "And you too!"

"You were the ones who spread the _rumors_, in the first place!" Moonpaw reminded her.

"Because we were _right!_" Flowermist spat. "You two are monsters! You...you~"

Flowermist was cut off again as Sunpaw pounced on her. He shoved her back forcefully and put one paw, claws unsheathed, on her neck.

"If you say one more bad thing about us," Sunpaw threatened, and this time he wasn't playing. "I'll kill you."

Flowermist whimpered and scooted back into the nursery.

Once they were gone, Moonpaw laughed. Her bright green eyes stood out through her silver pelt, the very pelt that Moonpaw was named for. He, himself had blue eyes, and, of course, a golden pelt.

"How long are we going to cope with this?" Moonpaw asked suddenly, and Sunpaw turned his head to look at her.

"What do you mean?" Sunpaw questioned.

"Every cat hates us. We scare the kits. Dreadful rumors are spread about us. It's only time that a cat that hates us becomes leader and exiles us for 'murdering' our father."

Sunpaw's fur bushed up. "They have no proof!" he spat.

Moonpaw continued, as if Sunpaw hadn't spoken. "What will we do, then?"

Sunpaw gritted his teeth. "Whatever happens," he promised, "I'll take care of you." As Moonpaw shot him a half-thankful half-angry look, words echoed through his mind. He had never heard them before, but somehow he knew it was a message.

_Seek the Gates of Four._

* * *

"Turn! Jump! Roll! Pounce! No, _pounce!_"

Goldpaw groaned as his tired muscles shifted yet again, ready to pounce, but he was quickly batted away by the older apprentice, Blackpaw. Viperleap scowled disapprovingly.

"Goldpaw, I expect better from you," he lectured.

Goldpaw groaned. "But I've only _just _become an apprentice!"

Viperleap clucked his tongue. "Do you think a Clan like ShadowClan will wait for you to catch your breath before they attack? _No! _You need to be ready!"

"Well, it isn't helping that you're yelling out every move I do," Goldpaw muttered under his breath, his green eyes clouded.

"What was that?" Viperleap mewed sharply.

"Nothing," Goldpaw meowed quickly. He had just started training, and already he had a negative attitude. Viperleap had mentored _Birdstar_, for StarClan's sakes. He was just too strict. _I'm glad Silverpaw doesn't have to do this, _he thought.

"Good," Viperleap responded. "Now do it again."

"Yeah, weakling," Blackpaw taunted. "Do it again, so I can beat you again."

"You're head is so big that it has stretch-marks!" Goldpaw retorted, before leaping and hitting him squarely on the shoulders.

Blackpaw yelped and tumbled over, but leaped right back to his paws, where he was knocked over by Goldpaw again. Goldpaw lightly nipped his ear before kicking him in the stomach. He realized that Viperleap had stopped calling out his moves.

Blackpaw stood up a third time, his black fur ruffled. "Cheater!" he spat. "You're totally cheating!"

Hot fury bubbled up in Goldpaw. "What?" he yelled angrily. "I did not!"

"Liar," Blackpaw taunted. "You lie _so _badly."

Goldpaw snarled as his claws became unsheathed. He leaped and slashed Blackpaw in the face. Blackpaw yelped in pain, and Goldpaw ducked his head to nip at his leg, sending a spurt of blood flying.

"Goldpaw! That is enough!"

Blackpaw was sobbing. "He..." he gasped. "He hurt me!"

Goldpaw resisted the urge to roll his eyes, but when he met Viperleap's eyes, he shrank back. "Let's go," Viperleap meowed, voice laden with disappointment. Goldpaw flattened his ears. _I'm no good! Even _Viperleap _thinks so! _he thought miserably.

As they arrived back at camp, a she-cat, Bluewish, ran over to her son. "Blackpaw!" she gasped. "What happened to you?"

Blackpaw looked at Goldpaw with an angry gaze. "He hurt me!" he whined. "No one's supposed to hurt me!"

"Oh, Blackpaw," Bluewish fondly nuzzled her son, before turning to Goldpaw. "And you!" she spat. "How dare you..._hurt _my son? And you used your claws, too!"

"He provoked me!" Goldpaw protested. "How can I not unsheathe my claws when he deliberately tried to make me angry?"

Bluewish's only reply was a huff as she turned tail toward Birdstar's den.

"Goldpaw!" Goldpaw turned around and met the ice-blue eyes of his sister, Silverpaw. Already a herb-scent clung to her pelt, and her fur was just as groomed as it was that morning. "Are you alright? You're covered in blood!"

As Goldpaw turned to look at his pelt, he realized that Silverpaw was right. His golden fur was adored with striking reddish-brown. As Silverpaw groomed the blood out of his fur, they heard a bloodcurling scream. Immediately, Goldpaw shot out of the camp, Silverpaw's tongue still on his fur.

He navigated the trees and terrain with difficulty, but finally arrived at the grisly scene.

A cat lay, covered in torture marks and wounds. His chest heaved one last time, before stopping. Cloudfur, a white she-cat who had only recently been made warrior, looked at him in horror.

"I...I found him like this," she whispered.

It was Timberfur.

As Goldpaw looked at his deceased father in horror, words flowed through his mind. They didn't seem like they were from a memory, but it seemed like a message.

_Seek the Gates of Four._

* * *

Moonpaw stood up from her crouch in the dirtplace. Kicking dust over her recently made dirt, she cleaned herself of anything that may have stuck on her fur, and padded out.

"Moonpaw." A gruff growl made Moonpaw look up. It was the deputy, Stoneheart. Well-named, actually. He had been a stone even before Moonpaw's father had died. One of the elders, Mudnose, said that he was like that because he had lost all his family. "You're lucky," he had mewed. "You still have Sunpaw." he never believed, in the single bit, that Moonpaw had murdered her father, and Moonpaw was grateful to him.

"Hunting with Mothclaw's patrol." Moonpaw nodded and went after Mothclaw's patrol. Stoneheart was one of the very few cats in the Clan that she respected. He hadn't believed that they had murdered Wispnose, either. _Probably because of the pain he experienced when he lost his own family, _Moonpaw thought.

As she arrived, Mothclaw looked at her with disgust. "Why does the _murderer _have to come?" she complained to no cat in particular. Moonpaw inwardly scowled. Mothclaw had gotten a huge head ever since she became a warrior, and she was getting even more annoying by day. It didn't help that she was _leading _the hunting patrol, either.

"Shut up, Mothy," Moonpaw retorted. "No one died and gave you nine lives."

Snickers flew through the patrol, even if Moonpaw had said it. Mothclaw wasn't a very well-loved cat anyway.

"Yeah, _Mothy_," some cat jeered from the back. "And let's not forget Moony the Murderer."

More laughs echoed throughout the patrol, and Moonpaw resisted the urge to attack them. Four-on-one wasn't a very hopeful battle, anyway.

"Says the fluff-for-brains," Moonpaw retorted, looking at the hated cat who said it. It was Fluffbrain~oh, sorry, did Moonpaw say _Fluffbrain_? Well, even though Fluffbrain would've been a perfectly good name for that certain cat, the actual name was Ashpaw.

"I do not have fluff for brains!" Ashpaw protested.

"Yeah," Moonpaw replied sarcastically. "And I have magical powers more powerful than StarClan."

Had Moonpaw reflected back on that sentence in the future, she would have found that she had nailed it.

Ashpaw crouched down, ready to attack her, but Heronleg, the final Clanmate that Moonpaw actually _liked _and _respected_, put his tail on him. "Shush," he meowed quietly. "I think Mothclaw's found something."

It was true. Mothclaw's eyes were alert and she crouched down. Her paws slipped silently in and out of the marsh, something that cats learned how to do when the were apprentices. Mothclaw waggled her haunches before pouncing on what looked like a lizard.

"I'll just go hunt this way," Moonpaw murmured, distancing herself from the group. Though she liked Heronleg, he couldn't stand up for her when three other cats were cornering him.

"Don't forget to come back, Moony the Murderer," teased the last member of the hunting patrol, Yarrowpelt.

"You know why your mother named you yarrow?" Moonpaw could help but burst out. "Because the moment she laid her eyes on you, she barfed!"

Yarrowpelt's eyes were wide and hurt, before it turned to anger. "Whatever, Moony the Murderer."

Face burning, Moonpaw ran away from the group, just as hot tears poured down her cheeks. _I hate this place! No one likes me. No one _pretends _to like me. Why do I even bother? _

She absentmindedly trotted over some blood, then looked down in surprise. Was that...? Yes! It _was _blood! Moonpaw looked for the body, and realized that it must've been really small. _No! No! No! _Paws trembling, she dug around, searching for the body until fur collided with her paws.

Shocked, Moonpaw gently hooked her claws through the _fur_, and pulled out a tiny, mangled body. It was Slatekit. And he was dead. She screamed and dropped it, sending the patrol running over. They stared blankly at the dead kit and Moonpaw.

"I...I found him dead," Moonpaw meowed, her eyes wide with fear.

"And Moony the Murderer strikes again," Ashpaw mewed softly, just loud enough for her to hear.

Tears poured down her cheeks again, and she looked at Ashpaw, who looked surprised and shocked at her reaction. Suddenly, a voice echoed through her mind. It didn't seem like it was from a memory, but more of a message than anything else.

_Seek the Gates of Four. _

* * *

**Aaand...that's it for now! Review, if you want me to update soon. **

**-xTheShadowNinjax**


End file.
